Lucy's Return
by zacgamer357
Summary: Kouta is sad lucy is gone, but is she really? What happens when he finds Lucy again and that she is staying away from him for a reason?


((I don't not own Elfen Lied nor its charecters though i wish i did,))

(( this is takes place right when the series ends with kouta seeing a shadow at his front door step and the clock strikes and he turns to find it gone, I am continued from here))

Kouta would shrug gently as he walked back in doors and would give a soft sigh as he began to wonder who's shadow it was, and why Wanta was barking. Wanta rarely barked and when he did, he did so with reason. Kouta would then sigh and slump down by the table and seemed to stare down in thought. Ever since Lucy never returned that night, he has thought nothing but of her. He could feel the hot tears about to form to think of Lucy, and Nyuu, both dead.

Yuka suddenly walked into the room with a cheery smile upon her face and would then stop seeing Kouta with his eyes gazed to the floor "Kouta"? She said in a soft curious tone. Kouta would jump slightly and quickly wipe his eyes to hide the fact he was about to cry. "Yes Yuka"? He said gently in his usual voice and would give a soft smile. Yuka seemed a bit suspicious and would stare at him a moment and would then smile once again "just making sure you were alright"? She said as she turned away to leave the room and would then sit in the hall way. Yuka had loved Kouta for some time now, but she knew that Kouta like Nyuu. She hated him yet still loved him still, she had wanted Kouta to love her, not Nyuu. His face had been often in sadness when she was gone, Yuka knew this well.

Meanwhile, Nana and Mayu were playing out side and they were laughing as Mayu was explaining to Nana what school was. "Well, school is like... a place where you go to learn things you didn't " Mayu said hoping that Nana would understand and Nana shook her head once again an Mayu sighed. " Papa taught me most of what I know; would he be considered a teacher"? Nana said with a curious look as she scratched her head behind her horns gently.

Mayu sighed once more and shook her head "well sort of, but school has lots of other kids in it too" Mayu said with a happy nod with how this was going but she suddenly heard a sob and would turn toward the front door of the house. Yuka could be seen in the hallway with soft tears falling form her face and she seemed to be staring down at where her tears had landed while she bunched up her knees. Nana would notice and then would frown as well as Mayu. They both walked toward the door to step in the hallway but being quite so Yuka would not notice them at first Both Nana and Mayu knew that Yuka would fake she was sad if they had caught her in the act of her own tears. Once they were close, they sat in front of her and would sigh gently "Yuka, why are you crying"? Nana said gently he own face sad from just watching her cry.

Yuka was startled a moment from there sudden voices and she would quickly wipe her tears and think of a lie "I….I…Miss Nyuu". She said through an obvious lie. Mayu then looked to Nana and patted her shoulder and gave her a look to say to leave them alone a moment. Nana getting the hint would gently walk toward the front door to go play with Wanta while Mayu and Yuka spoke. "It's Kouta again isn't it"? Mayu had said gently toward Yuka who then nodded to Mayu with a sad tears flowing down her check while she sob once again. Mayu would then huge Yuka with a frown doing her best to cheer her up. She just didn't know how to cheer her up, Yuka loved Kouta, But Kouta didn't seem to back.

After a little while of them hugging Yuka gently stood and looked to the young child a moment and smiled wiping a tear off her face "I guess I should go cook". She said leaving the young one sitting there with a look of bewilderment. Mayu then went back out in deep thought and on the verge of crying her self when she saw Nana Playing fetch with Wanta and she would smile once more.

Kouta, who had moved to his room, was organizing it to get his mind off of things. He suddenly bumped something off of his shelf and would look down to see what he knocked off but would stop hearing the familiar tune play. The music box had fallen and opened itself with its Brass plating which had the word "Lilium" posted across it. As it continued to play Kouta seemed to look back to the ground and felt the same tears welding up in his eyes. "Nyuu, Lucy, Where have you both gone"? he said gently to himself as a tear dropped from his face to the floor.

As he then choked back a tear and would wipe his tears away, Hestood and grabbed his coat a moment and would then step out of his room and shouted down the hallway toward the kitchen "I am going on a walk for a bit"! He said loudly which Yuka answered back yelling over the sizzling contents in her pan "Ok be back soon"! Kouta would then smile gently as he opened the door and would smile at Nana an Mayu who by now were resting by the pond as he walked out the front gate and onto the streets

((this is just the beginning, what did you guys think? This is my first fan fiction so feel free to flame a bit, but please don't burn me alive))


End file.
